


Live This Fantasy

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Texas, JJ can think of only one thing - her own pleasure. But will the three men she has in mind be willing to help her out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live This Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jekkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/gifts).



It was always difficult to face the very real possibility of mortality, even though she knew that it was a part of their job. It always had been, but it seemed like lately, the unsubs they faced were more intent on killing them than members of the general public. And then, they had to back to Texas, back where their last two years of disastrous luck had begun, and nearly lost Reid. He had turned out fine, physically, though JJ wasn't too certain that these emotional scars wouldn't be his undoing. Though she knew that he was trying to cope by burying himself in his esoteric texts, translating like a madman. Morgan and Garcia had opted to travel to Disney World, where they proceeded to try and reclaim their childhoods, though she knew that their nights were less happy, since Morgan had called her twice, asking how he should comfort Garcia when she had nightmares. Rossi had actually shocked her by starting his next book, stating that this time, it was going to be a novel, with a happy ending, rather than what he saw in real life, while Hotch just stalked about the office, brooding even more than usual. Cruz ignored them in favor of focusing on other divisions, mostly domestic terrorism, and for once, that suited her just fine. Blake, though, seemed to have paid the highest price, and just like Emily, had walked out on them, leaving the BAU behind.

And JJ? Well, she just wanted to be royally fucked. She had everything lined up to work, Will was taking Henry for the weekend, and she only had to get the three men that she had in mind to her house. Smiling wickedly, she undid the top two buttons on her blouse, making certain that her cleavage was suitably visible before leaving the bathroom and making her way to Rossi's office. After knocking twice, she entered the room, and stopped in front of his desk. "Hey, Dave," she said softly, hoping that she sounded upset enough to get his attention.

It must have worked, since his head shot up, and he looked at her in concern. "Jen, honey, what's wrong?"

She shrugged a little as she took a seat in of him, hunching her shoulders forward to make her breasts strain against the fabric of her blouse. JJ couldn't help but notice that his eyes lingered on her chest for a beat longer than necessary, and knew that she had him right where she wanted him. "Will has Henry for the weekend, and I'm going to be home alone. Would you mind keeping me company tonight?"

He sat back in his chair, stroking his goatee, and she had to quickly think of something other than how it would feel to have him go down on her. "Hotch and I were going to head to Civil after work. Even if he doesn't smoke cigars, he still enjoys a fine scotch." Dave winked at her, which made her smile a little, trying to make sure that the gesture never quite reached her eyes. "Though, if I could bring him and a good bottle of scotch along with, I suppose we could help a damsel in distress."

"That would be perfect, Dave. Thank you. I'll see you both about six?" He nodded absently, his eyes sneaking another peek at her breasts, and she knew that she had them. "Great!" Standing, she made her way over to the door before giving him another soft smile, wanting to reel him in a little more. It seemed to work, as he flashed her that winning grin of his, the one he always used when he wanted to cheer them up, before going back to his paperwork.

With two thirds of her goal accomplished, she took a deep breath and shook out her shoulders as she made her way over to Cruz's office. This would be the harder nut to crack, since he was such a tough nut to crack. That stray thought caused her to giggle, as she then thought about the night ahead which she hoped to have. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt, she entered the outer office, looking around for his assistant. Seeing that she wasn't there, JJ let herself into Cruz's inner office, hoping that he wasn't on the phone at the moment.

"Ah, JJ, what can I do for you this afternoon?" he asked as he smiled at her.

Closing the door, she went over to the chairs in front of his desk and took a seat. "I have a bit of a problem. Hotch is really taking this sudden loss of Blake hard, and I cannot for the life of me break him out of this funk. I assume that he's still seeing Beth, but he's made no mention of the woman in the last two weeks, nor has he gone up to New York to see her. I've invited him and Rossi over for supper tonight, but I'd like you to come along as well, to see if you can talk some sense into him. I'd hate to lose him as a section chief, you know?"

He threaded his fingers together as he nodded, leaning in to look at her seriously. "I do. I just didn't know how to approach him, since I was the reason you took this case in the first place." There was real concern in his voice, and she tried not to smirk as she realized that Garcia was right, Cruz did have a crush on their boss. "What time should I be by your place then? It's better to get this all out in the open, to avoid any unnecessary complications."

"About quarter after six. If you want, bring by a bottle of scotch, Rossi has Hotch on that, now, I guess. The more expensive the bottle, the better, I would guess."

Cruz nodded absently as he tapped away at his phone. "Done and done. I'll see you all in a few hours."

There was something secretive about his smile, and JJ had to fight to keep from smiling back at him, knowing that the gesture would give her away. "See you soon!" she called out as she left the room, again closing the door behind her. Making her way over to her desk, she tried to focus on her work, knowing that she had to get through the last three files before she left for the day.

At five, though, she knew she had to leave, and she placed the third file back in her inbox to be focused on when she got to the bullpen on Monday. Standing, she grabbed her purse out of her desk drawer and went over to the elevators. Before she got on, she caught Rossi's eye, and they nodded to each other. That small signal was enough to let her know that the night was still a go, and she sighed a little in relief as the elevator doors closed her off from them.

Knowing that she didn't have much time, she stopped at the liquor store that was on the way home and picked up a bottle of their finest scotch, hoping that it would suit their needs. The moment she was home, she decanted the scotch to let it breathe as she pulled out four wine glasses. Once that was done, she poured a tiny amount of water in the glasses, knowing enough from her times drinking with Rossi that that enhanced the flavor of the drink.

Once that was finished, she placed the glasses on a tray and carried them and the bottle into the living room, setting it on the low coffee table. Glancing at the clock on the mantle, she saw that she still had about fifteen minutes before Rossi and Hotch would get there, so she scurried over to the bathroom, brushing her hair out before applying a light layer of lip gloss and adjusting how her breasts sat in her bra. This was her night, after all, and she was not going to sleep until she had every experience that she wanted.

As she was taking one last look at her reflection in the mirror, she heard her doorbell ring and took a deep breath as she tried to make her face look like she wasn't anticipating something more than a simple get together. Walking over to her front door, she looked out the peephole and saw Rossi and Hotch standing there. She could see a bottle of scotch in Dave's hand, and smiled a little as she unlocked the door and let them in. "Hey, glad you could both make it. If you want to head into the living room, I just have to wait on one more person."

Rossi nodded and gave her cheek a soft kiss. "I took the liberty of ordering us a pizza as well. I didn't know if you'd feel up to cooking for us tonight."

"Thanks, Dave," she replied as she accepted the money from his hand. Hotch gave her a small nod, and she smiled at him before reaching out and squeezing his shoulder gently. "I already have our first glass of scotch settling."

Rossi arched an eyebrow at her, giving her a wide smile. "You remembered. I'm proud of you, Jen."

Shrugging a little, she shooed them away and leaned against the doorjamb as she waited for Cruz and the food to arrive. It was lucky that they came together, and she handed over what money Rossi had given her, letting Cruz take the pizza into the living room.

"What's going on, JJ?" Hotch asked as she took a seat on the couch next to him.

"I'm the one that called for this meeting, Aaron," Cruz said as he made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the coffee table. "JJ came to me, worried about you, and she knew that the only way she could get you here was if she had Rossi bring you. Sorry for the subterfuge."

He nodded as he accepted a slice of pizza, scarfing it down before picking up his scotch and sipping at it. "I suppose that makes sense." From the look that he gave JJ, though, he seemed to know that something was up, and she only hoped that this would go a little more smoothly than it was starting.

After two hours and four glasses of scotch, each, had passed, JJ was feeling no pain, and so was Hotch. Catching his eye, she leaned in and claimed his lips in a possessive kiss. "Matt was lying. I asked you all here for one reason, and one reason alone. I want to be fucked."

Rossi blanched a little at that word slipping from her lips, and she cocked an eyebrow at him, challenging him to refute her. "By which one of us?" he asked lowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"By all three of you."

Both Hotch and Cruz choked on their mouthful of scotch, and she shook her head a little as she stood, holding out her hand. Cruz was the first one up, his hand clasping hers tightly. And then she stared down Hotch until he reluctantly stood, taking hold of her other hand. "Well, count me in here, too, Jen. This isn't my first rodeo."

She giggled at the saucy look he gave her and then puckered her lips. Rossi took the hint and leaned in, kissing her possessively. JJ let him smother her giggle as he deepened the kiss, his hands, free of hers, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples lightly. "Umm, no, it isn't. No wonder Erin was so happy when she was with you."

He kissed her once more before tickling her side. "Now, show us the way to your bedroom." She nodded and led them over to the stairs, taking them two at a time in her excitement. This was really happening, and while Hotch might be the most reluctant, she would still find her pleasure that evening.

"So, how are we going about this?" Hotch asked as he closed the bedroom door, his dark eyes boring into her. "One at a time, all at once? What?"

"Oh, I think that we'll all find our way together. I have done my research before this, so I know things about each of you." Reaching up, she unbuttoned her blouse the rest of the way, slipping it from her arms and letting it fall against her hips as she unbuckled her belt and then undid her pants, pushing them down past her hips before shimmying them the rest of the way down.

Crooking her finger at Rossi, she beckoned him over to her side and possessively claimed his lips in a ferocious kiss. As they continued to kiss, she wiggled her fingers at Cruz and Hotch, knowing that they were watching, and then she could feel their bodies surround hers, and she tore her lips away from Rossi's, panting heavily as she lolled her head to look at Hotch. A low groan tumbled from her lips as Rossi began to drag his lips down her body, the soft hair of his goatee driving her wild. "My god, Jen, that is so hot," Cruz muttered and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, seeing him adjust his tie.

"Then why don't you strip, so that you're not so warm?" she asked suggestively before turning her attention back to Hotch. "That goes doubly for you, Hotch."

He nodded and JJ smiled as she watched him slowly disrobe. Somehow, during the show, someone had unhooked her bra, as the next thing she knew, two mouths were latching onto her breasts. The feeling was deliciously wanton and she gasped to feel hands pull her panties down her legs. Hotch smiled lazily at her, and she shook her head before puckering her lips.

Hotch swallowed her cry of passion as Cruz nudged her legs apart, his tongue teasing at her clit. The feeling of three mouths, six hands, on her body quickly overwhelmed her senses, and she came hard, accidentally biting Hotch's tongue in the process, tasting the sharpness of blood in her mouth.

Somehow, they made it over to her bed, and then she was straddling Hotch, his erection pulsing against her core, and she reached down to guide him into her. It didn't take long for him to get into a comfortable position for her, and then she felt someone smoothing lube onto her ass, and she tried to relax as much as possible to accommodate him. Turning her head, she saw that Rossi was stroking his dick, and she shivered a little to know that Cruz was getting ready to fuck her at the same time as Hotch.

"Your hand is not going to do the job, Rossi. There's still room for you here on this bed," she said, the dirty words coming to her easily. He grinned at her as he nodded and loped over to her side, carefully climbing up and kneeling so that she could comfortably give him a blowjob in her current position. That seemed to be the cue that all the men needed, as Hotch and Cruz began to thrust in and out of her, ramping her pleasure up to the stratosphere.

JJ listened as Rossi growled lowly, his hand digging into her hair as she deep throated him, trying to bring him the same amount of pleasure she was feeling. As he came, she quickly swallowed, before coming herself, sighing deeply as she felt Hotch and Cruz follow moments after.

They collapsed into a sweaty pile, and JJ tried to catch her breath as Hotch pressed light kisses to her upper chest. She felt absolutely decadent as Rossi also began to kiss her, his hands gently massaging her shoulders. To her surprise, she found that Cruz was spooned up against Hotch's side, his eyes closed as he, too, struggled to control his breathing. The feeling of bliss that filled her caused her to smile as she snuggled in close to Hotch, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder as she reached out to bury her hand in Rossi's hair. "Nighty night, boys. Round two begins when I wake up." All she heard before falling asleep was positive murmurings, and she smiled to think of the morning ahead.


End file.
